Love And Other Curses
by TheSpazChik
Summary: There's not much Connor knows of his new friend but that she's French, pretty, in a band, and glowing-eyed creature in his dreams. When things heat up, a dark past behind a fake smile will be revealed and everyone is in danger. Can the young boy rely on his past and present abilities to take care of this? Or will he have to call in dear old dad?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my oc and Conners friends.

Chapter 1.

For a long time, Connor was finally able to live a nice, quiet, nonviolent life. No demons or anything. Ever since the big fight he helped with his dad. His real dad. Angel, the vampire with a soul, everything had been smooth sailing.

Like a normal teenager he had friends and tonight he was invited to a battle of the bands at the old Boys and Girl's club. He and his two friends Rick and Eli were pumped. Loud music and Monsters, definitely their style. They pulled up, payed their way in, and we're instantly hit with the waves of the speakers.

" heeey" Ronny, another friend, ran up." here I bring Monsters." He chimed handing the three the green energy drink. Connor always liked the tangy flavor and how the drink never effected him like his friends. He never got giddy or hyper.

Rick laughed." hyper already huh Ronny?"

"I only had one or two...maybe three." he answered with a laugh.

Connor wasn't exactly a headbanger, but he loved Scremo. Not because it sounded rebellious or that it was mostly about death or love song, but because it was out of control. It reminded him of the good parts of his crazy past. His real dad, Wesley, Gun, Fred, who sadly died but came back as the lovely Illyria, and Cordelia, he'd never forget her. He'd miss Wesley too.

He watched from the sidelines as his friends jammed out. He sat down on a couch against the wall and stared forward to ignore the couple making out beside him. He listened to a couple of bands before he realized that his drink was gone. He stood up and made his way to the concession window for another and maybe a small bag of chips. He hadn't even noticed that the band had changed again until he turned back to sit down when he saw her. The blue neon light shined down on her as she began to sing.

"Hello little boys, little toys We're the dreams you're believing Crawling up the walls Running down your face Razor sharp, razor clean Feel the weapon's sensation On your back... With loaded guns."

She had short curly blonde hair that complimented her face. He could tell her beautiful almond shaped eyes were green. She wore a pink tank top and a pair of black baggy cargo pants.

"Now hold onto me pretty baby If you want to fly I'm gonna melt the fever sugar Rolling back your eyes."

he couldn't take his eyes off her. He almost thought that she was staring back at him as she moved her hips to the music. He imagined she was singing for him. He felt crazy.

"We're gonna ride the race cars We're gonna dance on fire We're the girls Le Disks Supersonic overdrive. So what's it gonna take? Silver shadow believer... Spock rocker with your dirty eyes It's a chance gonna move Gonna fuck up your ego Silly boy gonna make you cry We're gonna ride the race cars We're gonna dance on fire We're the girls Le Disko Supersonic overdrive If what they say is true... You're a boy - and I'm a girl I will never fall in love with you."

She repeated the chorus lightly till she let out a cry and sang it again. He realized that the whole time he was staring at her. He looked to his left hand to see a crushed Monster can and the other a crushed bag of Doritos.

"shit!" he said when the drink leaked on his pant leg.

"alright guys." said the host into the microphone." that was the last band. Give it up for Sunny Disposition and their cover for Le Disko. I'll post the winners online and on the front doors Tuesday so keep your eye out for 'em. Now get outta here you misfits." he chuckled. He glanced at the girl by the microphone stand and she looked up at him. For a split second they just stared. She smiled and winked at him and turned away.

"hey buddy." Rick said running up." you see that last chick? She was hot!" "yea I saw her." Conner answered. "too many Monsters." Rick said randomly and ran to the bathrooms. Conner laughed again and felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back to stare into the unmistakeable green eyes.

"what's your name?" she asked.

"Conner. You?"

"loumyair."

" wow." is all he said when he realized she had a slight French accent. She smiled and walked off. When she was out of sight he was nearly tackled by Rick.

"like I was saying dude, that girl was hot."

" Loumyair." Conner told him.

"what?" Rick asked as Ronny and Eli came up.

"her name is Loumyair and she's French." Conner replied with a slight smirk.

"how do-ahh dude! You talked to her? When?"

"just before you got back."

"dude! Yes! Finally you have a chance for a girlfriend!"

"I don't know." Conner replied hesitating a little. "she may be out of my league."

"did she talk to you or did you talk to her?" Eli asked.

"she talked to me." he stated almost triumphantly.

"nice!" all three of his friends said." alright can we go home?" Ronny asked running his neck." I think i for whiplash again."

"yea dude." Rick said leading the group out to their cars.

Before here car pulled out he looked to see the girl getting on a crotch rocket and leading out the van that her band and equipment were riding in. "oh yea." he told himself." she's something else."

...

Ok so theres the first chapter. You'll find out more about this Loumyair later. I don't exactly know how to spell it so I made up my own way.:) please review.

TheSpazChik


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**i dont own Rose of Sharon and i kinda made up the Misfets from the Misfits. but i own Sunny Dispostion.**

Loumyair stumbled into the bathroom of the her apartment. She leaned against the bathtub and shakily raised the needle to the crook of her arm. She groaned when she could feel her spine changing and her bones snapping and reforming. She plunged the seringe into her vein and released the dark purple substance.

She let out a breath she just realized she was holding and reached up to grab her small mirror resting on the sink edge to check her eyes and teeth. Everything was normal.

"good it's still working." she said to herself. The fact that it was still working at a rapid speed was a good sign. However, one day, it will cease to effect her. She hated it. This made her feel like a druggie needing her fix. Loumyair was no where near a druggie. She didn't even smoke cigaretts.

But this right here. Helped her, kept her herself. Not some monster.

she hurriedly got up when she heard her cellphone ring.

"hello?" she managed.

"hey Lou, you sound like crap." her friend Mike told her.

" I'm ok." She reassured.

"drink lots of water." he said

"ok." she laughed.

Mike and his sister Mia were the Guitarist and the Bass of the band. They like to mother hen her because she chose to live alone. They new a great deal about her past but not all of it. She confided in the two more than anyone in the band.

"well I gotta go." Mike said" Tuck convinced me to go see that new Kathrine Heigle movie with him."

"ok." she said." you guys are so cute, hows Mia and Brock"

"good, they are coming with us." he replied.

Tucker or Tuck, is Mike's boyfriend, he's on the keyboard while Mia's boyfriend Brock played the drums. She didnt know what she'd do without these guys.

She laughed." ok bye."

She hung up the phone and went on the Internet to the site that would show the winners of the battle.

1. Sunny Disposition

2. Rose of Sharon

3. The Misfets

She smiled and texted all four of her friends.

_first place baby! You guys are amazing!_

_ love, Lou_

She sighed and fell on the bed.

"merde."(shit)

...

Its been a couple of days and all Connor could think about was that girl. He watched out his bedroom window and felt the cool breeze. He had his eyes closed, but they opened when he heard something. He wipped around intime to see his Foster mother walk in.

"Goodnight dear." she said.

"Night Mom." he said and she closed the door. He sighed and turned back to the window.

" Goodnight Loumyair." He said silently to the night breeze.

that night he dreamt of her for the fifth time.

_She was on the stage singing again. but his time it was just her on the stage and he was the only person in the room with her.__Then she was off the stage and right in front of him. _

_"Loumyair." he said "I.." he was cut off._

_"shhhh." she leaned up and kissed his right cheek, then his left eyedlid and pointed to her cheek and he gently kissed it, then her eyelid, and his lips found hers. when they broke apart he looked deep into her eyes and saw they were now a glowing lavender purple. _

_"Loumyair." he repeated."your eyes." _

_Her grip on his shoulders tightened. When he struggled he heard her growl and looked at her. In a flash she snarled and jumped on him._

He bolted upright in his bed. The last thing he remembered were her glowing eyes. He'd never seen anything like that, and he grew up in demon demention after he was kidnapped by the man he thought was father. He found his real father, fought battles with him even though he fought against him at one time. He even fought over Cordelia with Angel. Was this the Powers That Be sending him a sign? Was Loumyair something more than human? Was she an innocent he was meant to save like his dad does?

"aww man!" he said falling back onto his pillow." just when I had a chance."

He knew he was going to have to find her again.

_..._

At her apartment Loumyair had bolted up in her bed. She looked at her clock which said 3:00 a.m. She got up and went to her bathroom and looked into the mirror. And like her dream, they were a glowing lavender color. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes opening the a minute later to find they reverted back into their original color. " Jesus did I really just try to eat him in my dream? Damn, can't seem him ever again."

Her apartment was pretty small she didn't have to walk long. her bed is behind her couch and her kitchen to the left, all 3 in one room. She got a glass of water and turned leaning against the counterand looked out helot all window to see the moon shining big and bright.

"vous perdez cette lune ronde ... pour l'instant." she said to it.(you lose this round moon...For now.)

With that she crawled back in bed to snuggle with her penguin pillowpet Tony. Hoping to forget the name Connor and his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Loumyair walked around the clothes with the toy car in her hand singing the Sailor Moon theme. She was walking around looking Mia and her boyfriend.

"fighting evil by moonlight, Winning love by daylight. Never running from a real fight, she is the one named Sailor Mo-" she stopped when she heard gasps and squeals. She Looked around the clothes rack and saw Brock behind Mia.

"ow!" Mia exclaimed." it hurts!"

"hold on I'm tryin to get it to pop." Brock said." just a few more tries."

She groaned in agony." I can feel it."

"ew ok it's popped." Brock said moving away from her.

Lou giggled. "if popping a pimple makes her squeal, imagine the complaints you'll get when you two finally baiser."(fuck)

Mia jumped and laughed while she reached behind her head.

"come on guys it's almost 5 and people will fight tooth and nail just to get a fucking food processor." the french girl told them as they walked back to Mike and Tuck.

"Someones moody." Mia laughed again." why did you dress up like that?" she gestured to my outfit.

"because Tucker dared me to." she answered." and he better buy me those calf-length converse he said he'd get. You know how weird he can be. Ugh! This wig is itchy!"

Loumyair was promised shoes if she dressed up Ramona or whatever her name is from Scott Pilgrim. So here she is in the Wig, exact clothes and even the damned shoes that you can put rollerskates on. All just to get a damn pair of shoes.

"your getting that for black friday?" Mike asked Lou.

"it's a 1967 Ford Mustang GT, Mike." she answered like he had just insulted her.

"I forgot your collector fetish." he said handing her a blue low-carb Monster and winked.

"ha ha." she said sarcastically." thanks."

"alright soldiers." Tucker said." man you battle stations. Fall out!"

"yes sir." they mocked and ran to the. right places before the clock began ticking.

...

Connor was pretty tired, but his mom lived for black Friday. He lugged the cart around following her as she sped through the crowds practically knocking people out of the way as if running from third to home base.

"M-mom please don't push people-" he started.

"what?" she raised her voice over the crowd.

"nothing." He said continuing forward and apologizing to everyone along the way.

The clock hit 5 and plastic was shredded, people cursed at one another for coffee machines, dolls, etc., the worst challenge of the morning after thanksgiving is fighting for a good sale.

They made it to a stand still. Pushing wasn't an option because everyone was so packed together, he rested his head on his hand resting his elbow on the buggy handle. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply causing himself to yawn. He opened his eyes and caught a glimps of the green eyes that have been haunting his dreams. He lifted his head and watched her swiftly moving around clothes rackets snatching things before people can and scurrying off. was he imagining her hair? It was pink!

"Connor dear." his mothers voice snapped him out of his day dream." I think that I'm done, let's go."

"ok." he said.

...

Loumyair got back with all the things she had on her list and everyone had theirs. She was extaticed when she saw Tucker had gotten her the shoes he promised. She slipped them on and skipped around the buggy while waiting on the others to finish paying for their stuff.

...

"oh dear look they have still have those new blenders on sale."

Connor was forced to wait by the door with all their purchases as his mother ran back into the fray. He looked around and happen to see what looked like Ramona from Scott Pilgrim. It was her, Loumyair. This was his chance. He pushed the buggy on over towards her as she skipped around hers.

"hey there where's you seven evil EX's?" he said smirking.

"Salut... I mean hi." she said smiling.

...

The only thing going through her mind is 'back away, run.'but she couldn't give him the wrong impression, she just smiled.

"would you like to meet them?"

"do you remember me?" he asked.

"yea your the guy Connor."

"good memory." he smiled.

"yea." she lied. Actually he's been in her dreams the last few weeks.

"hey, Lou!" she heard Mike calling.

"oui?" she called over my shoulder."

"we are heading out."

"bein." (alright)" well I must go."

"can I get your number?"

She walked back to him and hesitated as she asked for a pen, already regretting her decision .

He grabbed the one from his moms list and she wrote it on his arm.

...

He watched her dash off smiling to hisself.

" this is a start."

...

"hey you guys stay here and I'll go get the car." Mike said.

"you parked it all the way over there?" Mia said

"there were no parking spaces left over here." he defended.

We Waited by the side of the store in the alley, away from the coldness.

"hey I gotta pee, be right back." Loumyair told them.

...

"ok Connor dear, you stay here let me get the car." his mother said, leaving him at the curb of the store.

...

"I went, I peed, I conquered. Is Mike back?"

The young girl stopped and saw that Mia was helping Brock up from the ground.

" what happened?" she asked.

"a guy came out of no where and slugged me. Took half out shit too, including your car. " Brock said.

"they took off with Tuck too." Mia added.

"listen guys, run and get Mike and stay in the car. And don't invite anyone in." She added."which direction?"

She pointed down the alley so down she went. Lou ran full speed till she stopped at a fork in the alleyway. She closed her eyes and smelt the air.

"Vampire." she said aloud.

"woohoo. We got us a pretty little thing." a man jumped out. His face was all scrunched up and he had fangs. Then more an more apeared. One had Tucker.

"give me the human."

"make us." he mocked.

"l'apporter!"(bring it)

Two came at her and she dodged one's punch as she grabbed the other's wrist, smashing it into the first one's face and kicked the second backwards. A third came at her distracting her from the fourth kicking her of her feet. She could hear the leader's laughing. She looked up to see a fist heading for her face when the wrist was stopped.

...

Connor had convinced his mother there was something he wanted to get so he could go stop the fight he heard going on. When he came upon the fighters he saw Loumyair on the ground about to be punched by a vampire so he stopped them.

Two were already knocked out so he punched the lights out of the one stopped.

"hey hey Jr." he heard a British voice." don't hog all the fun."

Connor looked above his head to see a bleached blonde in a trench coat.

"Spike." he said feeling relief and excitement to see an old friend."

"that's right, Spike is back from his quest. I've got a soul now."

"William the Bloody?" the vampires freak out dropping Tucker, and everything else.

Spike was pleased that they had fled just from his old name.

"yeah that's right run." he mocked after them. Then He looked to the girl." Right, you ok love?"

...

_Vampire with a soul? père (father)never taught me they could have souls, act dumb._ She said to herself. She just stared at the blonde man and screamed.

"woah woah." he said putting his hands up." sh-shut her up!" he said to Connor.

"hey hey Loumy-loumyair." he said and she stopped, stood up and kept her distance as she rushed over to Tucker and thank God he was ok.

She was about help him up when Connor picked him up. Loumyair looked over to the bags and saw her toy car, causing her jaw dropped. She walked over to an unconscious vampire and started kicking the crap out of him.

"you."-kick-" never."-kick-"touch.-kick-" a collectible."-kick.-

She then stomped over to the bags and walked with Connor.

...

"She's a bit of firecracker isn't she?" Spike smiled to himself." wonder if Jr knows she's not human."

...

**Hiya! Thanks for reading. I'm sure we all know what Lou is, but can you guess what she used to be back in France. Please review and tell me all your thoughts.**

**TheSpazChik**


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the car, Mike thanked Connor and hesitated before He gave him a wave. Loumyair sighed and got in the front seat an layed her head against the window and closed her eyes.

_Once again she was forced into the dark room. The force of her back slamming against the wall was nothing compared to what she had just gone through. What she had to go through several times a year. And each time she'd die a little more inside. _  
><em>Her own father did this to her. All because of that woman! She hated her! She wanted to rip her throat out with the very bare hands she caused to be born!<em>

_ "sœur."(sister) She heard her little brother call through the door._

_"que voulez-vous?"(what do you want?) She asked with a growl._

_"êtes-vous dans la douleur?"(Are you in pain?) he asked concerned._

_He was a year younger than she. It was only a year ago that they began to keep her in this room. Loumyair just turned 16 and her worst fears started surfacing. Her father was from a long line of werewolf hunters. Their last name even means wolf hunter. But her brother's mother did not birth her, no Loumyair was the result of her father's wife's __vengeance against father because she was jealous. His obsession over hunting was more important than her. She tricked him. And now I was paying the price. _

_She clenched her hands. _

_"Oui. mais ça va passer. je vais bientôt ne plus être votre sœur."(yes. but it will pass. soon I will no longer be your sister.) she answered._

_"comment pouvez-vous dire cela? Lou vous serez toujours ma sœur. Que vous poussent les oreilles de chien et une queue, je t'aime encore."(how can you say that? Lou you will always be my sister. wether you sprout dog ears and a tail I will still love you)._

_She chuckled grimly._

_"tu es encore jeune. vous ne serez pas toujours sentir de cette façon. quand je tourne, je veux que vous exécutez."(you are still young. you will not always feel that way. when I turn, I want you to run.) _  
><em>He made a strange noise and she could hear him move away from the door. She looked at her right forearm and watched as the cut, now a red line. Was fading. She closed her eyes<em>.

When she opened them again she was leaning against the window still in Mikes car.

"You never told me vampires could have souls." she said immediatly while leaning back in the seat to stretch.

"I only had a hunch. And it was just confirmed. Tyler said he's sorry he hit you. He had to make it look believable." Mike replied smiling at the girl's accent.

She looked in the back to see Tuck, Mia, and Brock asleep.

"Bet Tuck had fun acting like the helpless human." she smirked.

He laughed." yea. He kinda milked it there when that guy helped you into the car."

"Connor. You remember him from the battle of the bands, right?"

"how could I forget a pretty face?" he replied smiling, but went serious." it don't seem right though."

"He knew a vampire. One with a soul. Bleached hair, British. I have a feeling Connor is more involved with vampires than we are."

"I'll ask Lorne when we go Tommorrow. And if he can't help, I'll do my best to contact Bones.."

She nodded.

"What do you think he's been doing for all this time? I haven't seen him in six years. Last time heard he was in Ohio. But then again a bounty hunter doesn't stay in one place but for a while." She said staring out at the half moon shining in the sky.

"Probably out doing that sweet talker thing he does. If he doesn't work there's Eric."

"I doubt Mr. No on is worthy is having the secret time of his afterlife being kissed on the feet by humans. And don't even think about mentioning Salvator! I can stand him!"

Bones or Crispin, is a British vampireturned bounty hunter for his own kind. he alway preferred everyone call him Bones though. He is a good man, he helps people. He helped merafter I ran away from my family when I was 16. He introduced me to Mike. He unfortunately keeps little to no contact with us. Something must be up. She let myself drift back to sleep knowing her dream would be repeated. She never dreamt unless it was memories.

"Mike..."

"Yea Lou?"

"les trucs Bones m'a donné. il est peu à peu à saisir pour travailler. J'ai peur."(that stuff Bones gave me. is slowly starting to seize to work. I'm scared)

Mike glanced at her. Lou didn't revert back to French unless she really was scared or nervous.

"oh. vous avez eu ce rêve."(oh. So you had that dream) he replied.

...

Connor leaned up in his bed as scratched his head. He hadn't been sleeping good lately. Ever since he met Loumyair, he's been dreaming of a girl. A blonde girl with long hair. She appeared younger than him. She always had on a white long-sleeved night gown like you'd see in old movies. He still didn't understand what he was supposed to do. The only thing he could think of to do would be to call Angel.

"Alright." he said to himself." I'm going to go to bed and worry about his tommorrow."

...THE NEXT NIGHT...

"Thanks again Lorne." Mike said

"oh no problem. I should be thanking you. I'd do anything to finally hear our little Lou Lou's voice." the green man replied.

Loren was one of two people that called Loumyair "Lou Lou." the other was Bones. No one else would ever get away with calling her anything other than Lou or Loumyair.

...

Connor walked through the doors of the law firm.

"Connor?"

* * *

><p>Alright guys! Fun time is over! It's time to get down to business. Please review and guess what Lou is. She could be what your thinking or she could be more. Did you like how I added a little foreshadowing with three very popular and sexy vampires? Who would you rather Lou hang out with. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Nordic Eric Northman...the sexy senior Salvator sibling, Damon...or down right naughty British bounty hunter Bones? You choose and your choice might win;)<p>

Till next time;)

TheSpazChik


End file.
